Power
by Iris Sweetheart
Summary: So you ask Sonic what power means to him… and you get something you’d never thought he’d say. Every hero has their twist.
1. Part One

Sonic is © to Sega.

Power  
By: Iris Sweetheart

Part One  
You know saving the world is actually pretty cool. Lots of people know you, you get to travel to different places, and you even meet up with the strangest characters around. Heh, might as well make it my life to travel the world and see all that I can see. But still I need some fun here and there with good old Eggman. …Yeah that guy really gives me a good laugh every now and then. Throws the best 'parties' too. Lots of robots, plenty of explosions, and well placed traps… but none will ever defeat this hedgehog.

…

What's that you say? What do I think power is? Well it depends on how you define power. Whether it be physical power or something tangible like the power of the chaos emeralds. In fact there's lots of different types of power. Mental, physical, spiritual, tangible… the list is practically endless with everyone's personal definition of powers. But you did ask me what I think power is… heh well I hope I don't scare you but hang onto your seats.

I really can't explain what power is for me. It's not something physical I can prove, Knuckles fills in that definition. Power isn't something that's totally mental for me. I'd rather leave that for ol' Eggman, I mean he's practically a genius… or so he seems. Spiritual? Probably Shadow, he's pretty deep and doesn't say much. Tangible… can't say much about that one either. To me… power… is a mix between a mental game and the emotional rush I get from it. Confused? Let me explain it to you.

The mental game of power is not just outsmarting the other… it's also pulling them along… almost as if they were your puppet. You see very few may notice this but… I am the master at mental games. I can make someone think one way when I'm really leading them in a different direction. Let's take Eggman for example since I love playing around with him so much. He sees me as an annoyance, a hindrance to his 'plans of domination' or whatever he calls it. But it's not like that… not anymore. I'm more of a rival for the ol' doctor, sort of like what Shadow and I have between each other. Come on you gotta believe me! He's sending me invitations to personally stop his plans of world destruction! See what I mean? Mental games!

But Eggman is just a 'light appetizer' or so to speak. The real fun comes in with Amy. Why Amy you ask? Why the annoying girl with everlasting energy? …Heh well to put it cautiously… I'm more of a teaser than a lover if you catch my drift. I'll just leave you with that thought for now.


	2. Part Two

Power

Part Two  
So where was I? Oh yeah… Amy.

It may look like I don't like Amy when I run… but when I start running that emotional rush starts. Knowing that Amy is always trying to 'have it all' gives me a satiating pleasure my mind craves for. Yeah… I can imagine it now. Moving slowly so she can get a small sample… and then… I'm out of there and leave her begging for more of me… now there's power.

You think it stops there right? Wrong! Every time she cries out my name an unexplainable desire rushes through me. A desire for keeping her in control and under my power. Her weak voice crying out my name wanting it all… but she'll never have it all. I'm too fast for her… too much for her to handle. Patience Amy, you'll have your moment with the world's best… it'll come eventually.

She may get captured by Eggman a few times, but that only fuels her passion for me. By the time she's out of danger, Amy is sure to be on my heels. I'm most likely the one who saves her anyways. Yep… that's how it used to be in the old days. Amy got into trouble and I saved her behind from uncertain danger. Now she's getting older… growing up and saving herself instead.

…

Looks like my little girl is becoming a big girl. Maybe she'll be ready to have the whole Sonic package sooner than I thought. …Maybe.

In fact I can just see it now… Amy holding me ever so close. Her hands caressing every inch of my body, the unyielding pleasure of passion running through my veins. It can only get better from there as I wrap my arms around her. I can just feel a little bit of myself going into her giving Amy a rush of ecstasy unlike any other. Her body heat rising slowly causing her to sigh heavily; her face turning red from the sheer pleasure; her body going limp as she leans onto me out of love. I know it's just a simple embrace but even hugs can be a sexual experience.

But with so much pleasure to be had there has to be a breaking point, a point where I have to end it all with a little tease. So as I hold Amy giving her all that I got, I sense her reaching a climax point. You know, when she's satisfied with having it all… that's when I make my big move. But it has to be a smooth and quick transition from passion to wanting. So I might caress her head as she continues to hold me in her arms. Say a few sweet nothings to her like 'I'm ok' or 'There's nothing wrong'. Then… just as she gives a sigh of happiness… I pull away from Amy. Quickly and smoothly leaving the poor girl in a mess of her emotions… but the reward is hearing Amy cry out my name again in an agony of want and obsession. Oh the power of mental games…

So there you have it. My personal definition of power. Why so teasing you ask? Well being the fastest thing alive can get a bit boring sometimes, so why not have some fun with it. Sure it can be torture for poor little Amy, but once she finally catches me… or when she does, she'll be begging for me to tease her some more. I know she likes it… or else she would've given up on me a long time ago.


End file.
